Flat mops typically comprise a frame on which a fabric mop pad is supported. The frame is shaped such that the mop pad is supported in a flat configuration where the cleaning surface of the mop pad is disposed in a substantially flat plane. The frame is typically connected to an elongated handle at a pivot connection such that the handle can be manipulated by the user to move the cleaning surface of the mop pad over a floor or other surface.